Born, The Rightful King
by Crazed Inventor Lucca
Summary: [Substory] Final Chapter up! the Lumina segment over, now Marle must venture on her own. what thing may she come across what dangers may she face, or secret may she unravel. end on side seires in Where Am I
1. Born, The Rightful King

Born, the Royal King 

A/N: this is the Marle Fic. This one has some dark stuff that I will not like to take credit for doing, I do not hurt Marle for I hate that she is the one intended for Crono, I just think she needs to knew pain without a chance of saving. I apologize to all that hate what I will do to her.

Marle wakes up in a daze. She goes to rub her eyes but it seems her hand is fastened to something. Her vision is hindered by a bright light above her.

"ah, the lovely ones awake first"

"unh…what? Who's there?" Marle says barely able to hear her own voice.

"no worries. I am a friend, or well. Will soon be" he holds a glass of liquid up to her mouth. "drink this. It may help you feel better. You were hurt badly in that accident. I have you fastened only due too the fact you mustn't move. I am sorry if it bothers you"

"why can't I move?" Marle's attitude has a habit of showing up unwanted.

"if you do your skeletal structure may become damaged more and then you'll die"

"oh" Marle calmly sits still and takes the drink offered.

"now please rest. I can't have you tired" the man walks away into the darkness of Marle's vision.

"wait…what's……your…n…a…m…e……?"

"call me Lumina. Now sleep" Marle dozes off again.

In the chamber's below…

"Damn it let me out!" Eterna tries continually attacking the walls with her chains but its not working. She tries once more and still nothing. Soon shackles grabs her arms and legs and pin her to the wall. She tries to control them but she can't.

"there not really a metal, but they are formed with magic" Lumina walks into the room. She can see him in the clear torch light. Her wears a monocle in his left eye and has an eye piece not unlike Divera's. "you're a nasty one. I thought that the other girl would bring up more of a fight then you"

"what did you do to her!" Eterna is trying to be threatening even though she can't do a thing.

"nothing, I just gave her a drink and had her go to sleep"

" I know you too well, you must be Lumina, Potion master. What is your intent with the girl!"

"nothing to bad, I just want to rule a kingdom"

"your forcing her to marry you! Your more then evil, that's just vile!"

"oh, hold your tongue you tart, I know far well how you feel about that boy from your world"

Eterna lets out a shocked gasp and shuts up, knowing she's beat.

"that's right, you know that Lucca is so far the one for him, more then a friend, but then this may break the whole group up. Crono will lose a friend, as will Marle, and Divera will not be well. But if you take him then Lucca and Divera will be jealous you'll start a war between the two worlds. This whole thing is just going to lead to another outbreak. And if I am able to rule the world then I can prevent this"

"your just going to kill everyone, you never cared about humans!"

"your right on the not caring, this is why I am making a mind control concoction. I'll release it into the grape fields and have a banquet serve the wine to all and they will all be mine"

"but that leaves the kids"

"kids are curious, when I have control over the elders they will take a sip just to feel grown up"

"you monster"

"watch that tongue. I do so hate to hurt you"

"I told you I'd never be with you"

"oh, so you'd rather Marle take the child"

"what?" Eterna shocked at his question. "she is a child how dare you do such an act to her"

"I am above that you vile rat dropping" he slaps her hard almost drawing blood from her cheek. "I wouldn't think of doing that. I am a master at potion creation, don't you think I could have made something to do that for me"

"what? That is even worse"

"would you rather take it then her?" Lumina gives her the best he can at a loving stare.

"urrrrrrhh" she knows that if she doesn't then Marle would take it, but who's to say he wouldn't do it anyway. "I'll find a way to stop you"

"I doubt that. Now if you don't mind I have a son to be born"

back at Marle's Hold…

Marle still deeply under sleep from the potion knows not the fate in store for her. Lumina approaches from the darkness and examines her body.

"she'll suffer from this one. She need more befitting clothes" he pours the potion into her mouth. The birth will soon begin.

"the Potion has an accelerate in it so the child will be born in about two weeks. I hope you enjoy the future king.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

here is the end of it. All flames are accepted with gratitude. I'd do the same if someone did the same thing to Lucca. Arigatou to all reviewers.


	2. Magus, The Heavy Sleeper

Born, The Rightful King 

RR: I did make Lumina like that on purpose. He is caring, if he had no subjects to test on then where would his potions go? And as for the mean, he cares for Eterna…well you'll learn why. And as for Marle she is giving birth to his son. More dark things to come, close your eyes…

Lumina sits on a stone throne in a large chamber. He taps his fingers periodically out of boredom.

"I need to test a few things. But I only have Eterna and that Queen. Perhaps I should go out for a bit. There is no way they can escape. Sure. I'll go check out that old robot manufacturing dome" Lumina gets up and walks out to the front of his Castle/Lab. The doors are so huge even Lavos could possibly get through.

Lumina exits and looks at the world again. He smiles lightly and then walks off. The Proto Dome wasn't far from his castle. Lumina's Keep was hidden in the mountain behind it. The snow like dust doesn't even touch his perfect self. His body barely moves as he walks that the cloaks always cover him completely, giving the illusion that he has no body. His face as he walks looks less of a conquester and more of a concerned person. Lumina has a dark past, one he'd rather not share. But it kills him so much to keep it to himself.

He finally makes it to the Dome and looks inside. A few robots mice and little else. A mouse sneaks up behind him and manages to steal a potion. Lumina watches as the rat runs. He just stares at the rat and soon the potion explodes with force. Rat piece everywhere.

"no one touches my potions" he says to himself, being that everything once alive is now a stain. Lumina walks through the dome, avoiding battle and placing puzzles. Soon he finds what he was looking for.

"the R66-Y model. Humanoid robotics. Problem, interaction engine evolution. Feelings, thought, soul, memories. This thing is practically human. But trash to me" Lumina kicks it on it's side. "I thought you were cyborg the way you were talked about. Looks like I was wrong. But maybe I can use potions to direct on robots. It will be a challenge but I will not be beat"

Back at the Lab…

Eterna pinned to the wall sheds tears of pain, she is recalling the moment the two met. Lumina was child like back then, still as focused on potions as ever. Back then though she did fell attracted to him. He was cute, had energy, and his hair wasn't clean cut like the rest of the race. He was different, and being a royal guard she still had some problems with how her life was run. She had to have a noble or higher. Lumina was a peasant but had a good life, he sold his potions to the local shop, he made little money for they had an effect on something's but not many, as a kid the best one he made was the Lasting Concoction he called it. It made any food have regenerative value. You take a bite out of an apple and a few minutes later you have a full one again. When people found out about it he had a good life. He soon became dependant on his work. His emotion left him, and all he had time for was potions. Eterna just looked on, a small smile came to her face. Two years went by and she had to be married. Lumina and gotten far in his life he was higher then a noble he worked for royalty, but when she choose him he said no. he had no time to settle down. Eterna got angry and fled the town, the day after came a war. The Verial invasion and no one was left to be found. Only Lumina and Eterna are the survivors. No one knew how Lumina made it out though. The king and queen saw him killed before their very eyes.

Eterna looks up from he spot, there a shadow on the wall, someone is there. Eterna wipes the tears from her eyes.

"who is there?"

"oh, you speak" a voice dark as night says. The shadow approaches but no light to give it a face. "it seems Lumina has found new toys"

"are you working with him!" Eterna again trying to be threatening.

"no, I only gave him the lab. He did this on his own, but he has not come up with what I asked so I am planning on giving him something to remind him"

"what are you gonna do"

"well I was gonna kill you but then what kind of person would that make me. I will release one of you, will it be you or the princess"

"what do you mean? Take her"

"oh, but the child she is carrying that will need help to be born. Are you sure your not the right choice"

"stop it, stop reminding me!"

"it hurts doesn't it. Knowing your friend is either going to die or live with pain. This is why I am the master of darkness. They call me" he leaves a dramatic pause.

"Magus"

"Magus, you son of a bitch. What thing do you need from this man"

"I already have it, immortality. Now all I need is a potent magic potion, one to make my magic even stronger. Every year I come here at this time to pick it up, but he is late today. Perhaps I should set his work back a few years"

just then the loud slam of the doors closing echoes through the lab.

"ah, here he is. I'll tell him you said hi"

"arrgh, spit on him for me, I'd be happier with that"

"oh, I like you, such spunk" Magus walks of laughing.

"arrgh, I'm powerless. What ever happened to Lumina, his potions are more valued to him then his own life. I wish I could have the old one back"

In the main lab…

Lumina sets up the robot in some strange machine and power it up. The mechanisms hum and the electricity sparks. He pulls a lever and the Robot powers back up. The robot looks around the room.

"zzzt…where is….zzzt…R66-Y model…zzzt…" his systems still powering up.

"you are in my lab, you one lucky robot" just then a large fire ball comes in and breaks the robot into pieces.

"LUMINA!" Magus' voice booms.

"oh no" Lumina whimpers.

"where have you been!" Magus leans over him to make Lumina fell smaller.

"I was getting the robot I wanted to run some tests to see if he could serve you"

"did I ask you to do that" he says readjusting his glove.

"no, but then again sir. You have gotten those potions every years without asking. I only assumed you wanted annual treatments"

"your right, and you assumed correctly, and what would I need a robot for?"

"well, I was planning to put it in your image, you know how low levels enter your castle and your on an off day, the robot has power enough he could fight for you and you can catch a few more winks"

"well then" Magus thinks, even though he'd never pass up more sleep "I guess you should start picking up the pieces and get to work then"

0o0o0ooo0o0o0oo0o0o0o

well I think if done enough, and to D of B L, if you need more info on Lumina just say so I'll try and give you an email. For the rest enjoy. Feel free to ask any questions.


	3. Love Lost, Then Found, And Fought Over

Born, The Rightful King 

RR: now, now. If I told you if that would happen then were would the surprise be. I am planning this with some connection with the main story line. So Lavos will be faced, maybe not won against but faced. Any way thanks for the reviews now installment three.

Lumina had finally gotten all the pieces back together. Robotics wasn't his thing but as he relies on, the potions did help. Once again he fires up the machine sparks fly, and gears grind. R66-Y comes alive once more. But this time different. His eyes glow with a fury. It bursts out of the machine. It looks around and sees Lumina. A few beeps come forth but that was it, the machine quickly burst through walls, not caring what it hit. One wall just happened to be the prison wall Eterna was attached to. She was broken free, she quickly hid in the corner knowing that Lumina would surely come. Lumina did come through the wall but he expected this happened. After all he should know his castle by heart.

"Eterna I need your help. If you help you and your friend may leave"

"what about the child"

"that can not be reversed easily. But I refuse to let it die. If you can find a willing host then I will remove it and place it there"

"errgh, okay, I will try and help. You get Marle I'll take the robot"

"yes, thank you for trusting me again Eterna" he then runs off toward the holding room Marle is at.

"I, I thought he forgot. Hmm, maybe he isn't all that bad now" she quickly runs after the R66-Y model and halts it with her control.

The robot quickly looks at her and launches a fist at her. She blocks the attack with her hand taking only minor damage. The hand comes right back to the body and reattaches. Eterna tries to hold down the robot with all her chains. The robot is tied down but it is taking all her strength to do so.

"why are you doing this?" she strains to say.

"beebobopbeebobopbop" the robot speaks.

"speak, the English language"

"beebobopbeebobopbop" it says again.

"I'll just hold you here then"

Back with Lumina…

Lumina approaches Marle. After five days the bulge of pregnancy is rather noticeable. Lumina examines everything as to not hurt the child inside. He drinks a potion to enhance his psychic abilities and floats Marle out. But his plan did not turn out well. A fireball just missed his head almost causing him to drop Marle. He quickly places her on the table again and hits a button, the table sinks under the ground, he quickly writes a note and places it on Marle. Soon the room is empty enough for the battle.

"how dare you, you owe me that potion"

"your addicted I can't allow you to have anymore"

"I'll show you" he launches another fireball and barely misses Lumina's head.

"this is hardly fair, if he wants magic I'll give him magic" Lumina pulls out a handful of potions of a red color and throws them at Magus. They collide and explode with force. Magus flies through five thick walls from the impact. Lumina then pulls more potions, this time yellow.

"how dare you" Magus gets up again. "I'll show you this time" he casts a stream of thunder at Lumina and Lumina throws the potion. The attacks collide and cause a spell past Luminare. The bolts fly everywhere and crash into everything. One strikes both Lumina and Magus. The damage is to much and they both collapse.

Down Below…

Marle wakes up from her long nap. She rubs her eyes and sits up. Finding the sitting up part a but of a choir she checks her body. She feels the large bump on her stomach, thank god to her lack of knowledge…

"oh my god he fattened me, no, now I'll need to go on a diet…no more candy binges. Waaaaahh" she then felt it kick. Then she was freaked out.

"this isn't good. When does fat kick?" before her train of thought could leave the station (which it has been since she ran into Crono, burn! Sorry) she found the note:

_Marle, you have been chosen to be the carrier of my child. But a new plan has come up I need you to get out of her as fast as you can, I and Eterna am defending the castle, if you and her make it out alive I will have the child removed into another host. Please make it out alive._

The whole thing came into the clear with that note. Marle didn't know weather to fume or cry. But she knew she had to get out. She got up and ran at a fair pace, considering she has gained some weight. Through several corridors and hallways she finally finds an exit. When she makes it outside she is to tired to go any farther and collapses.

Several hours later…

Marle wakes up to see Eterna sitting beside her. Marle gets up in a jolt. Noticing no pain, she looks down, her girth is gone yay! But what, then who has it. She thought.

"do not worry little one" Lumina says pained. Marle looks to her left top see Lumina laying down on the ground one bloody arm down to the bones in some places. "the child I gave you has been moved. You need to find your friends. Take the robot with you"

"robot?" Marle questions. Then as if summoned it appears.

"hello miss Marle. How may I serve you"

"miss, please no titles"

"but that would be rude and improper"

"I don't care" Marle says trying to give it a hint.

"yes, Marle" he says correcting his systems.

"what shall we do now?" Eterna says looking at Lumina.

"after I recover we are going to need to go back in time and prevent me from giving Magus that potion. So when you guys have nothing to do come back here"

"yes of course. Where did you put the child by the way?" Marle seemed curious. Then saw the way the two looked at each other. She knew where it went. She then turned and left, Robo to follow behind.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

don't worry it won't end here. I have just stopped with the darker half. In the end I didn't want to have Marle give birth at such an age, I find it wrong. But none the less, more graphic stuff to come.


	4. The Dog Named Wollf

Born, The Rightful King 

A/N: okay, I finally got an idea on how to continue this story. Damn my feeble mind. So here we are with the next installment.

"Oh, my feet, my feet bloody hurt" Marle whines.

"I see not why" Robo speaks. "for I am carrying you since we left"

"never mind" she dozes off half dead from exhaustion.

"Madam?"

"Marle!" she says slapping with what little energy she can"

"Marle, sorry. Where might we need to go?"

"I haven't thought about that, can't you do some sort of search thing, like for life or a time rip?"

"no, my systems aren't built like that. But I do have a danger sensor. Which seems to be going off lightly. My scan reveal no immediate danger though"

"then what's that?" Marle points to a large mechanical Wolf on the hill side. Spike all across it's back with several bolts of energy jumping from each one.

"I do not know"

"it is simply a toy, or rather my mark" A man Dressed in a White Kimono with red and blue designs. "I am Wollf, Brother to Legend. I wield the power of the Murasame, the curse blade also known as the Keeper of Good" He pulls out his weapon and shows it's might. The bladed tip a golden color well the rest a shading black. A horrid Backtooth (a piece of the blade that extends past the hilt) rests just above the cut that it most likely makes with use.

"with my family blood running through me, this blade is the ultimate in power" he raises it above his head and swings it downward. A blade of energy blasts forward. Robo barely dodges and Marle holds on for her life.

"analyzing attack: Forced wind, causing a blade like attack. Weapon search…"

"oh no you don't you damn machine!" Wollf jumps forward and thrusts his sword through the machine and barely cuts Marle. Robo shuts down and Marle lay helpless on the ground.

"how dare you fiend…I am…Queen………Leene…" she falls asleep from blood loss and tiredness.

"hmm, easy. I expected a challenge"

"you got one!" Eterna jumps up from the same hill as he and whips a chain at him.

"you have to be kidding me" he grabs the chain and pulls Eterna into his blade. She becomes impaled on the blade and falls limp.

"Good Work Lumina, sorry about the kid"

"it's okay Wollf. She doesn't have it. I figured I shouldn't go that way to rule as king" Lumina slowly appears from the other side of the hill. "I should just use my shape-shifting potion and become King"

"good thinking, now what do we do with the girls?"

"put them in the Capital with the other two. I'll take the robot and Send it to that Red haired brat, maybe they'll come and get us then"

"good thinking, oh, and what about this Magus Fellow?"

"I'll deal with him, I have to do it myself. And by the way, tell Kerok that I do have a potion for that desire he has but it's unstable. I need some of his blood and no more distractions at my castle. Three days will be the least I can do it"

"ok, but he is not an easy stone to throw" Wollf bounds off with his pet and the girls under his arms. Lumina walks back to his Castle and looks about the grounds. He catches the scent of Magus and follows it.

The scent leads Lumina to what is the original scrap heap of Magus' castle.

"hm, not a good decor. Magus I know your in there, come out and fight. Or are you to coward because of the effect of my potion have run dry!"

no response.

"you coward, come out and fight!"

just then the ground begins to shake, Lumina holds his ground and readies potions. The ground begins to fissure and spout forth Acid and Lava.

"Acid _and_ Lava?" Lumina questions.

And with a giant roar, a giant skeleton emerges from the ground. But this is no ordinary skeleton, this is a Bone Dragon. It roars again and steps forward. Almost crushing Lumina.

"holy shit" Lumina jumps out of the way and watches as the Dragon walks off into the bottom of the Riserf Sea.

"I hope I didn't do that to Magus"

"no you didn't, that was just something sleeping under my Castle" Magus pulls himself out of a pile of rocks that had crushed him.

"so, you cowered eh?"

"no, I fought, but magic was useless"

"only for your addiction had got the better of you"

"no, I eliminated any trace of that from my system. Now you mind telling me what that was!" Magus grabs Lumina By the Collar and holds him above the ground.

"your guess is as good as mine" Lumina dropped a red potion and blasted himself away from Magus' Grasp.

"you foul player, use a weapon!" he scowls as he draws his Scythe.

"now, now, anything is a weapon be it a hand or a potion"

"this is the last time we'll fight boy"

"you bet it will be, and then I'll be the only one alive"

Magus runs forward and slices at Lumina, he barely dodges getting a small piece of his outer cloaks cut. Lumina then tosses a wild variety of potions at Magus, Creating several Antipodes and Delta Magic strikes. Magus took a lot of damage but his magic defense gave him what he needed to survive. Magus then casts a Fire2 at Lumina. Lumina quickly Drinks a potion and the fireball goes straight through him. Lumina then Drinks another one and Becomes an exact duplicate of Magus. They continue a Symmetrical Battle until both have fainted from exhaustion.

As they lay on the Ground a familiar foe enters the castle.

"hmm, Lumina I expected better, perhaps it's the Hold for you too"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

there we are, oh, man I hated this one. Sorry guys if it sucks but I have school work that seems to take priority over this.


End file.
